


Of dragons and princesses

by foggysundays



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dragons, M/M, Wincest Love Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggysundays/pseuds/foggysundays
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a dragon...





	Of dragons and princesses

**Author's Note:**

> [...inspired by this gem...](http://portsherry.com/comic/helping-the-princess/)

“He´s kind of a dick.” Dean said, his nose wrinkling in disgust. “I mean, isn´t _he_ supposed to be rescuing you?”

They both watched as the knight on the other side of their moat screamed at his men and gestured for them to work faster.

Even from up here, the guy´s face had an unhealthy, bright red color, and Sam didn´t need Dean´s supernaturally enhanced vision to know that anyone unfortunate enough to stand too close to that man would most likely be covered in a layer of spit by the end of the knight´s little screaming session.

Sam shrugged. “You know how those modern knight are. Why get their own asses into the line of fire when they have soldiers to do it for them? I´m surprised that he showed up at all... Remember those soldiers from Pyriad back in October? They honestly thought I´d voluntarily come along to marry some princeling who couldn´t even be bothered to leave his castle to fight for my hand.”

Yeah, that must have been the single most terrible proposal Sam had yet had to endure - and he had suffered through a long, _long_ line of ill timed proposals and awkward love confessions. It was getting worse from year to year.

Sometimes Sam wondered if his distaste for human courting habits had anything to do with the fact that he had spend most of his life with only a dragon for company. Then again, Dean might have the table manners of a wild boar, but he also had a heart of gold and the unwavering sense of honor only his species seemed to possess.

He was Sam´s protector and he would die for him a million times over without a moment´s hesitation – the same could most certainly _not_ be said for any of Sam´s human suitors up to this point.

Dean scoffed and let a small cloud of smoke escape his nostrils. “As if I would´ve _let_ them.” He snarled menacingly. “Cowards like that are not even good enough to eat.”

The loud blaring of a fanfare disrupted the peaceful quiet of the forest, and down on the ground the soldiers disbanded, each of them scrambling away to follow their master´s instructions.

This newest set of would-be dragon slayers had arrived around noon the day before and had wasted no time setting up their camp. By now, it looked a bit like a fortress, a sturdy fence of sharpened wooden stakes surrounding it.

Sam didn´t know for sure which of those geniuses had thought that building a wooden fort was the way to go if one wanted to successfully slay a dragon, but he had a pretty good guess. By the gods, why couldn´t those idiotic humans simply leave them alone?

It didn´t help that the forest directly surrounding the human camp was a mere shadow of its previous glory: tree stumps and discarded branches littered the floor, most of the flowers were trampled and the ground was muddy and covered with the imprints of boots.

Sam hated it.

Even with Dean´s magic, it would take them months to grow back the vegetation and heal the wounds the humans had inflicted on their land.

“You think they´re going to attack tonight?” Sam asked Dean, eyes fixed on two of the men who were busying themselves with getting the wicked looking harpoon up and at the ready.

“I should hope so!” Dean´s tail twitched in excitement and the fire-glow in his chest grew stronger. “There´s seven of them, Sammy! _Seven_! Just the right kind of challenge to get me warmed up for the spring season.”

Sam sighed and snuggled a bit deeper into Dean´s large, scaly frame, his unnatural heat a welcome safeguard against the chilly evening air.

“Aren´t you even a bit worried that they may succeed in slaying you?” He murmured, fear clutching at his chest with icy fingers.

Dean only snorted.

“Nah.” He said dismissively. “My night vision is like a million times better than theirs, and don´t even get me started on the fact that I can burn their pitiful little excuse for a fence down in about five seconds flat. I´ll wait until midnight to attack, and then BAM! They won´t even know what hit them.”

Sam couldn´t help but smile a little at the excitement in Dean´s voice. There was no doubting his dragon´s love for battle and bloodshed, even if Sam himself could have readily lived without it. “Alright, alright, my fearsome beast. I´m sure they will quiver and shake in face of your glorious teeth and blinding flame.”

Dean lowered his head bashfully and Sam was nearly a hundred percent sure that the dragon would be blushing if such a thing was possible for  his species.

“This is actually kind of your fault, you know?” Dean mumbled. “It´s the tales of your beauty that draw in all those brave, brave heroes. Let´s face it, Sammy: everyone out there wants to marry you and I can´t really blame them. You´re the prettiest princess I have yet had the pleasure to guard.”

“I´m not a princess!” Sam grumbled, though he cherished the warmth that spread through his chest at Dean´s words. A dragon´s admiration was not easily given and they never said such things lightly.

They fell into a companionable silence, each of them watching the human´s antics down below.

“You really think I´m a fearsome beast?” Dean asked Sam after a few long moments, his deep voice uncharacteristically timid and soft.

“There´s no dragon more terrifying in any of the kingdoms.” Sam answered and smiled when he felt Dean´s chest puff up in pride.

A sudden breeze had him shiver in the growing darkness and he decided to get some rest while he still could. Midnight was still hours away and it wouldn´t do to be half-useless with fatigue by the time Dean decided to attack.

So Sam curled up against Dean´s smooth, scale-less belly and pulled one of his leathery wings over his body. It had been a long, long while since he had last slept in his real bed - Dean couldn´t fit in there (not in _this_ form, at least), and neither of them could stand to be apart for such a long time.

“Promise you´ll wake me when something happens.” Sam mumbled sleepily, more than ready to be lulled to sleep by the deep rumble of his dragon´s chest.

He was already half-dreaming when he felt Dean stir again, warm dragon breath fanning against Sam´s skin.

“I´m sorry.” Dean whispered, his soft snout carefully nuzzling Sam´s cheek. “You don´t deserve to be stuck with me in some stupid old tower. You deserve someone worthy. Someone brave enough to face me in battle, someone strong enough to defeat me. Your knight will come, Sammy. I´m sure of it...You just wait and see.”

Dean drew back and lifted his head again to keep a watchful eye on the soldiers at their doorstep, the tip of his tail curling possessively around Sam´s wrist.

Sam sighed and buried himself deeper into the dragon´s body, his eyes squeezed shut to keep his tears from spilling.

Crying wouldn´t do him any good, anyway. It would only serve to strengthen Dean´s resolve, and the last thing Sam needed right now, was Dean actively trying to find him a suitable knight.

For all of the famed wisdom of his species, Dean didn´t seem to be able to understand that Sam didn´t need to be rescued. That Sam didn´t _want_ to be rescued.

Why would he need a knight when he already had a dragon?


End file.
